


There's Always Darkness In Everyone

by xbytheangelx



Category: hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbytheangelx/pseuds/xbytheangelx
Summary: [Legacies Season 1]When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference was just who's telling the story? Our names are Hope and Faith Mikaelson. We come from a long line of the villains in the tales you've heard about witches, werewolves, vampires, and everything in between. The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like us. And tonight, under the light of the full moon, we'll be opening our doors to someone new.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 7





	There's Always Darkness In Everyone

Party's in Mystic Falls go on for forever. It could be the next morning and people would still be dancing and drinking until their legs fell off. This one didn't last too long, though. A couple teachers from Mystic Falls High busted the party and reminded everyone they had school the next day, shutting it down at 11:30pm. People said their goodbyes, jumped into their cars with their highschool sweethearts and drove home.

Madison hadn't come to the party with a sweetheart. She came with her older and much more popular sister Margot who'd ditched her to hang out with some girl named Dayna. So, she drove through the suburbs alone, listening to an 8 year old Ariana Grande song.

"For all of my pretty and all of my ugly too. I'd love to see me from your point of view," it sang as she passed by a couple rustling bushes and into a disarranged cloud of fog. 

She wasn't too creeped out by the fog as much as she was spooked by what was on the other end of it. But she was too late to even react properly and her car hit a female-like figure right in the torso 

She was too panicked to think properly either as she rushed out of the car and ran to the person's aid. She hadn't watched many horror movies to know that was a stupid move.

And with the crack of a neck and a spine, the figure stood back up, smirked at a terrified teenage girl, and stuck their fangs into her throat. Quickly and quietly, she was continuously drained of blood until there was nothing left and her body layed there - lifeless on the side of the road.


End file.
